Episode 3.2
"Episode 3.2" is the second episode of the third series of Peaky Blinders and the fourteenth episode overall. It aired on May 12th, 2016. Synopsis Tommy discovers the extent of the mission given to him and the extreme lengths his new paymasters are willing to go to in their quest for power. Meanwhile his own family's activities lead to escalating danger in Washington. Plot Thomas Shelby meets with a man and pays him in exchange for entrance to a Lanchester Motor Company. Within the factory are 27 armored vehicles, which are part of a business deal between him and Father John Hughes. At Charlie Strong’s Yard, Thomas meets with Father Hughes. He was supposed to meet Hughes with men of “Section D”, but they fail to show up. Arthur Shelby Jr. and John Shelby (as well as Isaiah, Finn, Curly and Charlie Strong) meet with the Italian Vicente Changretta (the father of Lizzie Stark’s prospective partner, Angel Changretta) in the place of Thomas. Thomas visits Ada Shelby in the library, asking for a book on the Russian Revolution — he reads a page about Petrovich Romanov. Ada asks Thomas about the Russian who was at his wedding, Anton Kaledin, and what happened to him. Thomas tells Ada that she’s asking questions because she’s bored with her current work. At the Shelby family home in Birmingham, Polly Shelby confronts John about his threat to Vicenta Changretta, informing him that the man is publicly threatening to kill him. Polly tells John that she has Lizzie in charge of the situation, who will be breaking up with Angel and apologising, hopefully to fix the problem. Thomas visits the Ritz Hotel to meet with Mr. Romanov. He finds out that the man is in debt, and when he meets with him, he discusses the man’s financial situation with him. Mr. Romanov surprises Thomas by telling him that his appearance of being in poverty is simply a facade, and proceeds to pay him for his murder of Anton Kaledin (as well as for future services) in the form of a sapphire. John visits Angel Changretta and beats him and his men, cutting them with the razors blades on his cap. He tells them to stay away from Lizzie Stark. Thomas has a brief family meeting with the Shelbys about what John did. To the surprise of Arthur and Polly, Thomas sides with John, and proceeds to lose his temper as he explains why—that apologising to the other side only weakens them. He tells them to burn down two of the Changretta pubs—the Wrexem and the Five Bells. He tells Arthur that he is getting soft and weak due to his newfound religious beliefs. It is revealed that Leon Romanov plans to kill Thomas once he is done getting what he wants from him. Grace Shelby speaks with Thomas at their home about the Dinner for the Shelby Charity Foundation. Thomas gives Grace the sapphire given to him by Mr. Romanov, and tells her to wear it at the charity dinner event. Arthur tells his wife Linda Shelby that he’ll be going out to do paperwork. He then pays Sergeant Moss to get the police away from Nechells, and the Peaky Blinders proceed to destroy the Changretta pubs as planned. Arthur heads home instead of going to the Garrison Pub, which angers John. Thomas hands John a gun and takes one himself. He tells him that there are two trucks full of London coppers outside, and tells a pregnant Esme Shelby to leave as it is dangerous. The coppers enter, grabbing Esme, but John and Thomas are outnumbered. They take Thomas with them to a prison cell, and he is greeted by Father Hughes and a vicious dog. Hughes tells Thomas that he will kill Ada if he visits her again. He also tells him that he has easy access to his son, Charles Shelby, and hints that he could have the boy killed at any time. Thomas heads home and realises that his son is fine, but finds a card under his pillow, on the back of which reads “Charles Shelby- R.I.P.” Ruben Oliver visits Polly, and Ada forces Polly to invite him to the Charity Foundation Dinner. Ruben also has an arranged transaction with Polly for him to paint her in an expensive dress. Father Hughes and Patrick Jarvis attend the dinner, meeting Thomas in the concert hall. They tell Thomas that the Russians want to inspect the vehicles he has prepared for them, and say that the Duke has sent his niece Tatiana Petrovna to have a look. Thomas declines to take her to the factory but they give him no choice. Tatiana tells Thomas that the sapphire Grace is wearing was cursed by a gypsy. Thomas attempts to get Grace to take off the necklace, telling her he cannot have anything bad happen to her and that he needs her. A man enters and shouts “For Angel!”, shooting Grace in the upper chest. The Peaky Blinders brutally beat the man, and the dinner event turns to chaos as Thomas shouts for an ambulance for Grace. Trivia * Father Hughes refers to Admiral Hall and the Economic League which he also refers to as Section D. The Economic League was an organisation of industrialists, directors of newspaper, and high-ranking military officers, founded by MP Admiral William Reginald Hall in 1919. It's chief function was to keep track of communist and left-wing troublemakers. Quotes :Father Hughes (to Thomas Shelby): "My God. Some devil gets into you, doesn't it, boy?" ---- :Ada Thorne: "What business do you have with Russians, Tommy?" :Thomas Shelby: "Can I rip this page out?" :Ada Thorne: "No, you cannot rip that page out. Property of the people." ---- :John Shelby (to Polly Shelby): "What are you talking about? We run London. We run the North, run the whole fucking country." ---- :Thomas Shelby (to Grace Shelby): "Grace, this is fucking Birmingham. Good taste is for people who can't afford sapphires." ---- :Thomas Shelby (to Father Hughes): "I feel like I'm in a tunnel now. You know that feeling, when you have to kill or be killed." ---- :Thomas Shelby (to Father Hughes): "You know, gentlemen, there is hell and there is another place below hell. I will remember everything and forget nothing." ---- :Ruben Oliver (to Ada Shelby): "To me, politics is deliberately making things better for some people by deliberately making them worse for others." ---- :Ruben Oliver (to Polly Shelby): "It's yours. It belongs on you. A woman of substance and class. Believe me. I've painted many women who don't belong in their expensive dresses." :Tatiana Petrovna: "Have you not heard? We have no morals, we Russians." :Thomas Shelby: "And no fucking sense." :Tatiana Petrovna: "And no options."< ---- :Thomas Shelby (to Grace Shelby): "Grace, look at me. Fuck these people. Fuck 'em. I need you to be all right. I need you, Grace. I need you." Soundtrack Image Gallery References Category:Series 3 Category:Series 3 Episodes